narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformation Technique
|image=Transformation Technique 1.png;The user gathers chakra... Transformation Technique 2.png;...to transform into something else. |kanji=変化の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Henge no Jutsu |literal english=Transformation Technique |english tv=Transformation Jutsu |jutsu rank=E |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Haruka Hakai, Citron, Kintarō Uchiha, Yaegiri Senju, Ayumi Uzumaki, Chino Uzumaki, Sukea (DP), Ren Hibiki, Ken Miyamoto, Saemon, Boruto Namikaze (DP), Kiyoshi (Sparks), Fujima Nara, Kame Uchiha, Menma, Kaerumaru,Takeda Uchiha, Katsumi, Dǎiyì,Bourei, Aoki Hozuki, Sora Umiyo, Miran Uzumaki, Isamu Nara, Kiritsu Inuzuka,Sadao,Lumaria Yamanaka, Zenjou, Itami Sarutobi, Karasu Youkai, Kato Kenshin, Tentei Uzumaki, Shinzaemon, Waki Uchiha, Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate), Ichiko, Akumito Momochi, Kasai Uzumaki, Maiya Uzumaki, Owari Matawa, Izuki Hyūga, Kaichi Uchiha, Akari Rinku, Kikatake Uzumaki, Sakushi, Mikuru Rinku, Gekihen, Kenji Nagashi, Renji Shakuhai, Ryota Raiden, Yokia Neichā, Ikari Uzumaki, Rukia Kaguya, Owari Matawa, Itsuki Dairyū, Gohan Urahara, Shiro (Wolf), Yūzuki, Seki, Fuurin, Tamamo, Yumiko, Kei Yotsuki, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Shingi,Kawakami Uzumaki,Genji, Souka Taifuu, Kakezan, Kōten Noroshi, Cho, Alvaro, Ayame, Senmaro, Tābin, Itami Uchiha, Koshiro, Koshiro, Omega Uchiha, Hansha Uchiha, Dākufangu, Genki Heike, Higro Yakusumi, Shin Hyō, Taka Kaze, Daisuke Senju, Kazumi Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Kin Sakomoto, Engetsu Uchiha, Ryoji Saeba, Zetsumei Kawazoi, Tenka Nihisaki, Saix Niigata, Katori, Durzo Yakuza, Samuru Kyokujitsu, Dakuryū, Saizo Marushagan, Gōka Hōzuki, Kagerin Nara, Tomo Kogure, Raido, Setsuna Yoshida, Akemi Hyuga, Shōju Hyūga, Akito Otonashi, Haru Shinagawa, Inori Yamanaka, Azamuki, In'ei, Kurami Uchiha, Aojiro, Eihei Uzumaki, Razus Albverdich, Yueshi, Meimei Uchiha, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Gatou Akadou, Yozoraōka, Kōshū Hyūga, Kintore, Akaakato Uzumaki, Deidrich Albverdich, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, White Snake Sage (Sigma), Gu, Tengai Okasu, Yoshihira, Doujinn, Tsuki Rinku, Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Enzeru Rinku, Nisshō Uchiha, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Aisaka Momochi, Yukina Senju, Yaseimei Clan, Jukuren Sarutobi, Shiro Sora, Kaito Mizushima, Bobu Nomi, Yaban Inuzuka, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Nazrin, Desko, Sōma, Nishi Uzumaki, Shina Renton, Atsuya Himawari, Kintaro Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Uchiha Akiresu, Koushoku,Genkaku Uchiha,Kazuto Ryūken, Naruto (Airewind), Kiretsu Adauchi, Aoi Kenju, Jigoku Oni, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Orenji Kenju, Mimi Kenju, Akire Kenju, Sasuke Uchiha (Airewind), Kanamaru Masatake, Hirohito, Murasaki Uchiha, Bunko |teams=Yaseimei Clan, |hand signs=Dog → Boar → Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the any Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts much mental strain on the inexperienced ninja. Tsunade of the Sannin possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self as younger versions of herself. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, nor does she need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured. This implies that the form is a physical transformation and that it only breaks when Tsunade is low on chakra. Clan::Yaseimei Clan